DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Iowa Scholars in Clinical Investigation Program (ISCI) at the University of Iowa is an interdisciplinary program that trains clinician for successful careers in clinical investigation. The ISCI provides trainees with: 1) outstanding interdisciplinary didactic training in the theories, methods, appiications, and ethics of clinical research that leads to a Master of Science in Clinical Investigation, 2) a mentored clinical research experience that is closely supervised by faculty who are experienced mentors and well-funded clinical investigators; 3) a unique curriculum in academic "survival skills" that teaches grant writing, networking skills, and other essential research skills and 4) opportunities to present research findings at a weekly "works-in- progress" research seminar. Importalty, the ISCI has created a nurturing infrastructure and culture that brings together clinical research trainees and junior, mid-career, and senior clinical invesitgators. The ISCI targets highly motivated clinical trainees and junior faculty from medicine, dentistry, nursing, and pharmacy who are committed to a 2 to 3 year training experience in one of three tracks: patient-oriented research; epidemiology and behavioral research; or outcomes and health services research. Since its inception 3 years ago, the ISCI has enrolled 34 post-doctoral trainees, many of whom have already advanced to faculty positions and received career development and other research funding. Program effectiveness and trainee progress are assessed concurrently by educational evaluation specialists. The ISCI further capitalizes on numerous institutional resources, including a successful General Clinical Research Center, a growing faculty in Public Health, a supportive environment for conducting clinical trials, several well-funded research centers in epidemiology and health services research, a new graduate program in translational research, numerous NIH T-32 training grants, and a recently awarded NIH K12 grant. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Iowa, Iowa City, Iowa KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. List Name Rosenthal, Gary Katz, David Hoffman, Valerie Torner, James Nygaard, Ingrid Chaloner, Kathryn Tripp-Reimer, Toni Erwin, Cheryl Kaldjian, Lauds Hillis, Stephen Petersen, Kathryn Disclosure Permission Statement. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa University of Iowa Applicable to SBIPJSTTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes 2 Number pages the application. information in the format shown below. Role on Project Principal Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Program Administrator [] No consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Rosenthal, Gary E